babyboobustersfandomcom-20200215-history
The Baby Boo Busters School
You learn about boos, busting, and other things here. Classes Booese - Learning the Baby Boos' language. * Junior Busters: '''They do not have this class. * '''Converted Busters: They do not have this class. * Aspiring Busters: '''Getting started with Booese. Learning words such as "wes", "mwa mwa" and "nwo". * '''Busters in Training: '''Frequently sent on field trips to observe how the boos talk. At this level, they are very good at (or sometimes fluent in) Booese. However, as Baby Boos are "evolving" each day, some words are yet to be discovered. Trolling - Learning how to bust boos. * '''Junior Busters: '''They do not have this class. * '''Converted Busters/Aspiring Busters: '''Share a classroom. Trolling classrooms are filled with a mix of Converted and Aspiring Busters. In this class, they learn how to properly use strollers, cars and bikes. * '''Busters in Training: '''Can bust boos on their own. At this stage, they are allowed to learn about admin commands. They are learning about different ways to KILL baby boos. Yotengonomics - The art of... I dunno. * '''Junior Busters: '''Experiences being in a stroller to have an idea of what Boos feel in strollers. * '''Converted/Aspiring Busters: '''Learning how to make explosive mwa mwa milky diarrhea. * '''Busters in Training: '''Learning how to send Boos to the forest. Drama - Teaching you on how to bust boos without resulting in abuse. * '''Junior Busters/Aspiring Busters/ Converted Busters: '''They will learn the easy basics like how to approach them, how to teach them their wrongdoings and such. * '''Busters in Training: '''The same as above, but more strictly and disciplined. Martial Arts - Including fighting, defense, and fleeing when hostile boos approach. * '''Junior Busters: '''Will only learn how to flee. * '''Aspiring Busters/ Converted Busters: '''Will learn how to flee and defend themselves. * '''Busters in Training: '''Will learn how to do all three. School Ranks '''Aspiring Busters: Don't know much - or even ANYTHING about Baby Boos. Usually friends of a Buster in Training. Converted Busters: '''Formerly on the Boos' side. Still learning about the flaws of Baby Boos. Once their view has changed completely, they shall be promoted to Busters in Training. '''Junior Busters: '''BBB Kindergarten. Real users are rarely here since there are barely any 4-year-olds on Roblox. '''Busters in Training: '''Officially recognized as Baby Boo Busters. Have a very high rank and are considered important. Know a lot about Baby Boos, but are learning more busting techniques and discovering more about Boos each day. Can do a lot of the things that staff can do, like teach fellow BiT. People who attend the school Busters in Training *SmolBoisAgainstBoos *Shinabiru *TMK26 *BoosArentCute *SolsticeSacrifice *KirinWhoLovesCascade *cherrysnow27 *goodgamer609 *BLUEBB_333 *Shrekisawesomegirl (class clown of course!) (Come back to us Shrek!) *dilek345 *AestheticAngelica *LazarusXSeven *SevenXLazarus *Toxidians *Validifiers *Sprechchor *Smooooooooch *BbyBoosStopTeasinPpl *ItsDannyz *pandaburrito77 *Primalclash2008 *LaserBoy261 *indo_126 *Kirbymasters87 *mixer113 *ROBLOXpro67 Junior Busters *babyneedgopoopoo Teachers *O_Oidonotknow (Also the principal. Teaches Trolling to Converted/Aspiring Busters.) *mrflimflam/alberts (Well, he DOES hate boos! Teaches Yotengonomics.) *Mimi11122 (Convert, Training, Drama) Background Characters '''Can you please put your OCs here. I don't want people you made up in another group since it's kinda hard to decipher if it's an actual person or made up. Just put their role next to them (Example:Emilio (Teacher) * Yami Temaki (Yami means darkness in Japanese, Mimi's OC, Buster in training) * Jeanelle (Shinabiru's OC, Junior Buster) * Mallardo (Shinabiru's OC, Trolling teacher for Busters in Training.) * Quacker (Melboourns/Shinabiru's OC, Buster in training) * Silver (Pandaburrito77’s oc, aspiring buster) * Red Ichiji (TMKs OC) Converted Busters * (I found one but I forgot her name. What's the name of the user who used to be a baby boo but apologized to the group?) * Babygirl_Fabulaaas * TheBiggestBabyBooFan Aspiring Busters * Melboourns * Silver Trivia * LelBannana, LaserBoy261's little sister, once attended this school, but was kicked out for being disruptive and rude, as well as lying about being the teacher. She may return when Laser teachs her more about Boo Busters, and convinces her to be more serious with it. Category:Locations